katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Madarame's Palace
Madarame's Palace, also known as the Museum of Vanity, is a location It is the Palace of Ichiryusai Madarame. Walkthrough A world within the Metaverse created by Ichiryusai Madarame, the location transforms his shack in Shibuya into a golden, glamorous museum exhibiting his over-inflated ego. The exhibits contains portraits of "apprentices" that Madarame has taken advantage of, stealing their art and threatening to end their careers if they talk back against him. Among these portraits are Yusuke Kitagawa and Natsuhiko Nakanohara. These represent his views as he only sees his apprentices as his own products. The palace is guarded by security guards and female secretaries. The game's more advanced mechanics such as Treasure Demons and Skill Cards are introduced here. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts first hear of Madarame in their first Mementos heist from the shadow of Natsuhiko Nakanohara, a municipal ward who has been driven into stalking his ex-girlfriend due to Madarame's crimes. Initially the heist was simply investigation on Madarame, in which the party finds cognitive existences of his pupils that he has taken advantage of in the form of paintings and also multiple exhibits that signify his over inflated ego. However, a deadline is forced in when Yusuke forces Ann to nude model with him, he accidentally discovers multiple copies of "Sayuri" and it was revealed that Madarame was faking those paintings and selling it to bidders. When Maradame noticed this, he was angered and attempts to sue the party and Yusuke for infiltrating his private property. Yusuke was instantly pulled into Madarame's Palace and while being shown evidence, he still refuses to believe in his master's crimes, but an encounter with Shadow Madarame and his guards reveals that he treated Yusuke as nothing other than livestock just like the other pupils he did so with. The revelation angers Yusuke and he awakens Goemon to dispatch Madarame's guards. However, he was exhausted after the fight so the party were forced to leave the Palace. They managed to send a calling card to Madarame in his exhibit and this alerts him, causing the treasure, the real "Sayuri" to take form. To trap the thieves, his shadow switches the Sayuri painting with a hehenonomoheji. Thinking he has won, he reveals the real Sayuri painting and reveals to Yusuke about the atrocity he has done to him, then attacks the party. However, he was defeated and his Shadow begs for life, but not before warning the party of a black mask assassin in the Metaverse. The Palace collapses and the party escapes. On the next day, Madarame holds a press conference on TV and admits all of his crimes while going into a meltdown, making him lose all credibility in the art world. TreasureEdit Madarame's Treasure is a recreation of the Sayuri painting in its original state, which depicts Yusuke's mother holding him as a baby. Yusuke later gives the painting to Sojiro Sakura as thanks to let him stay at Cafe Leblanc one night. Category:Locations Category:Persona 5 Places Category:Places